


Freeze the Thoughts

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this  is response to <a href="http://write-light.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://write-light.livejournal.com/"><b>write_light</b></a>  's <a href="http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/167466.html?thread=3110954#t3110954"> prompt </a>in <a href="http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/167466.html">CommentFic   Meme</a> in <a href="http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/"><b>character_bleed</b></a> 's   journal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Freeze the Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/gifts).



> Wrote this is response to [](http://write-light.livejournal.com/profile)[**write_light**](http://write-light.livejournal.com/) 's [ prompt ](http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/167466.html?thread=3110954#t3110954)in [CommentFic Meme](http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/167466.html) in [](http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/profile)[**character_bleed**](http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/) 's journal

**Title:** Freeze the Thoughts  
 **Author:** Gwendolyn D  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairing** : Sam  
 **Warning:** Implied wincest, implied Sam/Dean  
 **Summary** **:** Sam needs a cold shower.  
 **Notes:** Wrote this is response to [](http://write-light.livejournal.com/profile)[**write_light**](http://write-light.livejournal.com/) 's [ prompt ](http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/167466.html?thread=3110954#t3110954)in [CommentFic Meme](http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/167466.html) in [](http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/profile)[**character_bleed**](http://character-bleed.livejournal.com/)  's journal  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  


Cold tile on his forehead and under his hands with cold water pelting at his back, tormenting the goosebumps along the entirety of his back. He had no idea how long he'd been in there, standing, willing himself to think about anything un-sexy. Right now it was how he needed to cut his toenails.

Just as he was composed and reaching to turn the water off, the door rattled with a series of knocks. "C'mon Sammy! I need to wash the mud out of these pants so I have something to wear!"

Sam's eyes squeezed shut and his head returned to leaning on the wall. "Damnit! Toenails...slugs...chalk..."


End file.
